My Double RockstarNinja Life
by Andromeda14614
Summary: I don't like the title, ill change it later. Basically 4 boys are living the rockstar life but they're not what they seem. And what happens when 4 special boys become their best friends. Not really good with summarys. story is better.
1. Living la vida loca

Dancing Stones Concert Hall: 11:59p.m.

"Daisuke! Kinnikun! Ryu! Yoshimitsu! Get ya asses out of the dressing room!" Yelled a steamed blonde.

"Alright all ready we heard you the first 100 times!" Yelled Kinnikun.

"Then hurry up!"

"Why are you so annoying?" Asked Ryu lazily.

"Just get so I can get paid." She said as she left the dressing room.

"Hold on Temari, wait up!" Yelled Kinnikun as he and the other boys ran out of the dressing room. They followed Temari to the back door of the concert hall to the limo so they wouldn't be detected by their fans. Unfortunately, one of their fans spotted them which created a stampede of fangirls. The boys and Temari sprinted to the limo as fangirls tried their best to catch up with them.

"YOSHIMITSU! MARRY ME!!"

"RYU! WE LOVE YOU!!"

"KINNIKUN!! KINNIKUN!!"

"DAISUKE! LET ME HAVE YOUR CHILDREN!!" (o.0 no comment)

They turned the corner to the limo to get them off their trail. "Hun! Step on it! Put it in drive! Tokyo Drift it! Whatever just go!" Yelled Kinnikun as he got in. This earned him a hit on the head from everybody as they sped down the road.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0

Water Waves Hotel: 12:40 a.m.

The guys and Temari checked into the hotel and went up to their suite.

"Okay fellas tomorrow Hun will pick you up from here at about 10:00a.m. to catch your flight. This is set to leave at 11:45a.m., to land in Konoha at around 3:00p.m." Explained Temari.

A round of hns, yes ma'ams and grunts came from the boys.

"Okay, well I have to get back to Suna so see ya next concert and LIGHTS OUT NOW!" She said screaming the last part. She stomped out and slammed the door behind her almost knocking it off its hinges.

"Man, who stuck a kunai in her panties?" Asked Kinnikun.

"It's called PMSing." Said Daisuke monotone.

"I HEARD THAT!" Yelled Temari busting through the door.

"AAAAAaaaaaHHHHHhhhhh!" Yelled the guys as Temari chased them around the room. Then Yoshimitsu picked up a pillow and swatted Temari with it which turned into a pillow fight.

Then after about 15 minutes the door bell rang. Everybody froze as Temari answered the door. "Yes." Greeted Temari.

"Good evening, I came here to ask if you could tone down the noise." Explained the slender woman. "A lot of the guests have complained."

"Oh we're sorry, you know how boys can be sometimes, a little rowdy." Said Temari sincerely. "I know what you mean, I have two of my own at home."

"Well thank you for your time." Said the woman as she walked off. Temari waved goodbye and came back to the guys. They laughed after seeing Temari's flushed face.

"Okay, seriously guys, ya'll have to go to sleep now."

"Okay mommie." Said Kinnikun. Temari glared at him playfully and left out the door. "Man, I'm beat." Stated Ryu. "First we gotta see who is sleeping on the roll away bed and the floor first." Said Yoshimitsu nonchalant. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Suggested Kinnikun. They formed a circle and put one of their hands out in front.

"Okay this is for the beds." Stated Daisuke.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!"

Daisuke+Yoshimitsu: Paper

Ryu+Kinnikun: Rock

"Damn you Daisuke." Said Kinnikun. Daisuke just smirked as he walked over to his bed by the window while Yoshimitsu walked to the other bed.

"Okay, whoever loses gets the floor." Said Kinnikun determined.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!"

Ryu: Scissors

Kinnikun: Paper

"Ah shit."

"Night Kinnikun." Said the lazy guitarist walking towards his bed and turning off the light. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Said Kinnikun as he grabbed a pillow and blanket.

"Goodnight Kinnikun." Said both Daisuke and Yoshimitsu in a bit of a sing-song voice.

"Go to hell guys."

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0

Poor Kinnikun 

Well this idea just popped into my head and it kept bugging me so here it is.

I don't really like the title so I'll change it when I get a better idea so, please give an idea, please? XD

Well please R&R, I really need the help and I'm still working on my other story so just hold on a little longer, okay.

Links to how the guys look like are on my profile.


	2. Rockstars revealed

Hey guys

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the really late update. I've been busy lately since school has started and I've had procrastination and writer's block working against me. So here you go I hope you like it!

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

Water Waves Hotel: 8:00 a.m.

With the bright light of the sun shining through the window, a red head appeared from under the blankets. He slowly sat up in bed and looked around the room eyes half shut.

In the bed beside his, he saw something missing. The green haired drummer was not in his resting place where the blankets still held his place.

'_She must have gone out for a jog.' _He thought as he made his way to the bathroom. On his way he almost stepped on his other friend who was stretched out on the floor. When he touched the doorknob the door opened, revealing a sweaty brunette.

"Hey sleepy head! I didn't think you'd be up by now." She stated cheerfully. "Good morning. Where you go?"

"Oh, I just took a quick jog around the park and started to train a bit." She stated as she started the coffee machine. "Hurry up and get ready, I was planning on getting some one-on-one combat training before we go."

"Ok, just wake the other two up as I take a shower." The brunette nodded as the red haired disappeared behind the bathroom door.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

With Daisuke,

Daisuke turned his attention to the mirror after closing the door. He played with his hair a bit before crossing his fingers a bit. "Release!" He yelled as a puff of smoke surrounded him. After it cleared it revealed a young woman with short pink hair and bright emerald eyes.

'_Sigh, it's great to be me again.'_ She thought.

'**You said it.'** Her inner agreed.

And with that she turned on the shower, drowning out any sounds that could be heard from outside.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

Outside of the bathroom,

The women tried her best to wake up her roommates, but the fact was that it was mission impossible!

Both were deep and heavy sleepers and wouldn't wake up even if an earthquake was happening! (Wow I hope that never happens when their asleep.)

The woman shook them, slapped them silly, hell she even kicked Ryu of his bed! Nothing was working! She finally sat in the chair nearest to the window and sighed exhausted. _'There is got to be a way to wake them up, but what?!' _She thought miserably.

She took a sip of her coffee and started to think. Then a light bulb lit up above her head. (Literally XD) She got up with her coffee in hand and walked towards Kinnikun. She bent down beside his head and tipped the cup slightly. The hot liquid splattered all over his face causing him to wake up in a panicked rage.

"HOT!! HOT!! HHHHOOOTTTT!!" He yelled running all over the place with his arms flapping about. (Heh I can picture a chicken scared to death doing that XD) During his panic attack, he accidentally stepped on Ryu's head which caused him to wake up and have a severe headache.

The brunette chased him around the room until she finally pinned him to the ground, her knee driving a little bit into his back. "Ouch! Stop Tenten, this hurts!" "Then stop scrambling around the room like a scared chicken!" (Told you XD.)

"Come on you guys, just knock it off." Said Ryu still half asleep. "HE/SHE STARTED IT!" They yelled simultaneously. Then the bathroom door opened up, revealing the pinkette. She had on a red top with a pink skirt on top of black shorts and black boots. She also wore black gloves and her head band was put on her head.

"So did I miss anything?" She asked looking at the situation between Kinnikun and Tenten. They quickly got up and started to straighten themselves up. "Nothing much, the usual fight, except it's between those two." Stated Ryu as he entered the bathroom.

About 30 minutes later a woman with blonde hair in a high pony tail and blue eyes appeared. She wore a short purple top with a matching skirt and sandals. "Ino why do you have to take so long on getting yourself ready." Asked Tenten gathering her clothes and heading over to the bathroom. "Well excuse me for pampering myself!" She yelled through the door.

"There's a fine line between pampering and self absorbed." Spoke Tenten before the sound of running water drowned her out. Sakura and Kinnikun tried their best not to laugh as Ino also made her a cup of coffee, glaring at them all the way.

Five minutes later, Tenten stepped out wearing the usual white long-sleeve Chinese styled shirt with brownish baggy pants cut a little short with black sandal mini heels. She wore her hair in her usual Chinese styled buns and had black fingerless gloves.

"Ok you can go in now." Said Tenten gesturing to Kinnikun. "Thanks." He answered and went in. Meanwhile Sakura and Ino began a conversation on what they were going to wear for the next concert as Tenten sharpened her kunais.

About fifteen minutes later a woman with long purplish blue hair with clear lavender eyes walked out. She hand on a purple coat with matching pants the same cut as Tenten's with black sandal mini heels.

"Hinata you are not allowed to go shopping with Tenten anymore." Stated Ino. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" "Her outfit is similar to yours." "So? Your outfit is similar to Sakura's." Not really. I didn't get mine at a thrift store." "Hey!" Yelled Sakura.

"No offence forehead." "None taken pig." "Speaking of pigs, I'm kind of hungry, let's go and eat before Hun shows up." Stated Tenten. "Good idea. Hey Hinata look on the paper and see when breakfast ends please." Asked Sakura.

Hinata did what she was asked and looked on the piece of paper on the night stand. "According t-to this, b-b-breakfast e-ends at 9:30." They looked at the clock in the room to see it showing 9:20. It would take them at least five minutes to even get to the dining hall from their room. (They're on the top floor with 20 floors XD.)

The girls exchanged looks before rushing to the door in a nano second. Hinata being last shut the door behind her almost knocking it off its hinges. (Poor door XD.) They ran at high speed down the stairs knocking down people in their hast. They finally arrived to get the last bits of what was left which was surprisingly a lot.

They decided to eat outside of the hotel to make sure Hun would see them. About 30 minutes later the black limo drove up by the curb. The man got out and opened the back door for them. The girls piled in thanking him for the gentlemen service. He went back to the front seat and drove off.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

Land of Waves Airport: 11:30

"Ok guys your luggage will be at your houses shortly and here is your plane tickets, weapons and things to do on the plane." Hun said giving them each a back pack. They gave him their thanks and went to their plane.

They sat in their first class seats waiting for the plane to take flight. "Man I can't wait to get back; I need a serious training work out." Said Sakura. "Same here, I've got a ton of weapons I bought down here. I can't wait to try them out." Stated Tenten. "W-what about y-you Ino-chan?" Asked you know who. "I might just work in the flower shop for a couple of days, you?" Stated Ino. "Um, I'll p-probably train t-too." And with that the plane took off, heading for Konoha.

4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x4.0x

And I'm done, yes! I'm sorry if it's short. It's like 3:00 in the morning right now and writer's block and sleepiness is starting to overwhelm me.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you like it. If there's any grammar mistakes than excuse it because again I'm writing this at 3:00 in the morning.

Ok well please R & R and look out for more updates and may be new stories but I can't guarantee as of right now.

Well see ya!


End file.
